One Spoon of Sugar (2nd)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi tak bisa menolak J, tapi dia juga ingin mengejar Jimin. Sudah begitu... Hoseok tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Lalu tak disangka ada yang datang mencarinya. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Jimin x Yoongi. Twin!Jimin still here! [Two Scoops of Park's sequel]


**One Spoon of Sugar (Two Scoops of Park's Sequel)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Twin!Jimin x Yoongi**

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang paling malam. Dia membawa seloyang _tart strawberry_ yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan. Dia tahu si kembar Park suka makanan manis, maka tak ada salahnya sesekali membelikan mereka kue. Bagaimanapun, sebagai pemilik dia juga harus bersikap baik pada penyewa apartemennya.

"Yoongi suapi aku~"

 _Tart_ yang harusnya dipotong menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil—supaya adil, malah berakhir dengan bentuk tak karuan karena dimakan dengan cara disendok langsung. Ini ide J. Dia memang kurang sabaran dan tak pernah mementingkan estetika atau juga adab makan. Ketika Yoongi meminta diambilkan pisau, dia malah mengambil tiga sendok. Supaya tidak repot katanya. Sekarang, lelaki berambut hitam itu malah minta disuapi, padahal dia punya sendok sendiri.

"Yoongi suapi akuu..." rengeknya manja. Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah kuenya pun menatap J malas. Awalnya dia tidak ingin peduli, tapi bukan sesuatu yang merugikan juga untuk memberi J satu suapan.

"Aaamm~" J tersenyum puas hingga matanya tenggelam. Dia mengangguk-angguk pada Yoongi. "Enak, enak."

Setelah menyuapi J, Yoongi melirik Jimin yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Lelaki itu nampak cuek saja mengunyah kuenya. Dia juga hanya melirik Yoongi sekilas lantas menyendok kuenya lagi. Yoongi berpikir, kalau mungkin saja Jimin juga mau disuapi. Kemudian dia menyendok kuenya untuk Jimin.

"Jimin, aaaa..."

Sayang Yoongi hanya mendapat _judging face_ berupa delikan dari si tuan _pink._ Sesendok besar kue yang berada di depan mulutnya pun tidak dia sambut. Bibirnya terkatup. Yoongi jadi kikuk. Oke. Harusnya dia tanya dulu apa lelaki itu suka disuapi atau tidak. Dan sepertinya tidak. Jadi, Yoongi memasukkan sendokan kue itu ke mulutnya sendiri sambil menunduk malu.

"Aku tidak suka disuapi." akhirnya si _pink_ itu bicara. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga sesendok kue sudah berada di depan bibirnya. Dia yang masih kaget hanya bengong saja. "Makan."

Akhirnya Jimin mengangkat sedikit dagu Yoongi dan mendorong sendoknya hingga mulut si mungil berambut _mint_ itu terbuka. Yoongi masih bengong walau mulutnya bergerak mengunyah.

"Kau juga, makan."

Jimin mengambil satu sendokan kue lagi dan kali ini J yang menerimanya. Si rambut hitam itu mendoncongkan tubuhnya dan sedikit melewati Yoongi untuk menyambut suapan dari sang kakak. Sekarang Yoongi dan J sama-sama makan sesuap kue dari Jimin.

Yoongi jelas merasa aneh. Dia bingung kenapa Jimin si ketus yang enggan disuapi itu malah balik menyuapi dirinya. Bahkan J juga. Dia melirik J yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk lagi seperti ketika dia disuapi sebelumnya. J nampak senang-senang saja disuapi Jimin. Sementara Jimin cuek-cuek saja; kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Hm?" gumam J. Yoongi mendapat atensinya. Lelaki itu akhirnya sadar kalau dia terus dipandangi. "Apa?"

"Tidak..." Yoongi menggeleng dan pura-pura mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyendok kue.

"Jiminie- _hyung_ itu sejak kecil memang tidak suka disuapi, maunya makan sendiri. Padahal disuapi itu enak, apalagi _sama_ ibu. Tapi kalau ibu tidak ada di rumah, dia yang sering menyuapiku makan." tutur J, seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi barusan.

"Itu juga karena kau susah makan, kau tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada ibu." cibir Jimin menanggapi. J hanya menggendikkan bahunya. Dia tidak mengelak karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Yoongi baru tahu, kalau si rambut hitam semanja itu.

Dia jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu ketika dirinya bercinta dengan J. Lelaki itu banyak meminta Yoongi supaya mengeong.

 _Duh_ , mengeong.

' _Yoongi, si kucing kecil yang manis, aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan miaaw~ , heh, ayo... miaaw~, katakan miaw untukku...'_

Yoongi menunduk dan menopang dahinya dengan tangan. Sialnya kenapa tiba-tiba dia harus mengingat itu? _Timing_ nya kurang tepat pula.

"Yoongi kenapa? Telingamu merah." J dengan polosnya bertanya. Salahkan juga kulit putih susu Yoongi yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya ketika dia malu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi agak berjengit saat tangan Jimin tiba-tiba saja berada di dahinya. Pelan-pelan, dengan takut dia menjauhkan tangan Jimn dari dahinya. Saat dia melirik lelaki itu, yang dia dapat hanya seraut wajah dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Mungkin Jimin bingung kenapa Yoongi mendadak jadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yoongi kau sakit?" J bertanya tepat di samping telinga Yoongi. Tangan lelaki itu dua-duanya terkalung di bahunya. J memeluknya dari samping. Yoongi makin tak nyaman.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya sedikit kepanasan!" dia melepaskan pelukan J dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau ambil air dingin dulu!"

Dan dia pun meninggalkan si kembar di ruang tengah.

:::

 _One Spoon of Sugar_

:::

Mengingat kembali sesi gulatnya dengan J membuatnya gerah tak jelas. Dia diam di konter dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan air es yang telah ia tuang ke dalam gelas itu pun tak diminumnya. Hanya digenggam saja. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Kalau berkaca, pasti wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Astaga!" Yoongi hampir jatuh kaget karena Jimin tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya dan membuka kulkas. Lelaki itu tetap bertampang dingin, meliriknya sekilas kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil sebotol jus jeruk.

"Untung jantungku tidak lompat keluar. Kau ini seperti hantu saja." Yoongi mengelus dada.

"Berlebihan sekali. Kalau kau tidak melamun kau tidak akan kaget." ujar Jimin realistis. Yoongi bengong sejenak. Iya juga? Dia mengangguk setuju. "Kau aneh sekali. Biar ku tebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Hm..."

Jimin bersandar di pintu kulkas yang telah dia tutup. Dia bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangannya yang lain memegang botol jus. Dengungnya seolah dia sedang berpikir, tapi tampangnya nampak seperti sedang mengejek. Yoongi mencebik kesal, juga cemas kalau-kalau Jimin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa ini tentang satu malam bersama J?"

"Tidak."

"Dia minta apa padamu? Oh, ya. Di antara kalian belum ada yang mengatakan cerita spesifiknya padaku."

"Apa itu perlu?!"

"Perlu. Di kontrak, kau tulis peraturan kalau tidak ada rahasia antara pemilik dan penyewa apartemen, bukan?"

"Iya tapi bukan yang—aaah! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Yoongi menarik kerah kaos Jimin dengan dua tangannya dan dia menyeruduk—tersungkur di dada si tuan _pink_. Kesal sekali dia saat itu. Kesal sekaligus malu.

"Hah..." Jimin mendengus. Dia menaruh botol yang dipegangnya itu ke konter. Lantas dia mengelus-elus kepala Yoongi yang masih betah tersungkur di dadanya. "Kau membuatku cemburu."

"Eh?" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin hingga dia mengucapkan kata asing seperti cemburu?

Saat mereka saling bertatap, wajah Jimin berkerut dan dia sedikit berdehem.

"Jimin, kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar persis seperti kucing yang menuntut diberi makan. Wajah Jimin makin berkerut.

"Aku..." dia meneguk ludahnya satu kali dan Yoongi melihat itu dengan jelas. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka terburu-buru."

"Tapi kau inginkan aku 'kan? Jujur saja. Ayo jujur." Yoongi makin menatapnya dengan menantang. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum begitu sadar kalau Jimin pastilah tidak menolaknya, hanya menahan diri.

Dengan sengaja dia memindahkan tangannya dari kerah kaos Jimin ke leher lelaki itu, bergantung di sana dan semakin merapat. Yoongi juga dengan sengaja menaikkan kakinya dan menekuk lutut, menggesek sesuatu di antara dua kaki Jimin dengan pahanya.

"Kau mau apa?" Jimin nampak gelisah.

"Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar cuek setiap melihat J mendekatiku. Aku tahu kau juga ingin sepertinya 'kan? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa seperti J, tapi kau mau 'kan?" Yoongi bukannya tertular J untuk kenakalannya ini. Dia menggoda dengan seduktif bukan semata karena inginkan Jimin, tapi juga merasa kesal karena lelaki itu selalu pura-pura bersikap cuek dan tidak acuh.

"Min Yoongi." katanya dengan sedikit membentak.

Yoongi beralih dari leher ke tangan Jimin yang bebas, lantas membawa dua tangan itu melingkari pinggangnya. Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan kembali mendongak untuk menatap lurus pada Jimin.

Lelaki itu nampak makin gelisah hanya saja tangannya tak juga berpindah tempat. Seperti telah menemukan bagian yang pas untuk disentuh.

"Kau mau bohong lagi?" Yoongi yang telah puas menuntun Jimin untuk menaruh tangannya di tempat yang tepat itu kemudian kembali mengalung di leher si tuan _pink._ "Kau yang bilang padaku di kontrak kita ada peraturan kalau kita tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia."

Jimin mengulum bibir saat Yoongi sekali lagi menggesek selangkangannya. Walau masih terbungkus celana, tetap saja sensasinya terasa. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan tak nyaman.

"Oke. Kalau itu maumu." ujung-ujungnya Jimin menyerah juga.

Dia pun mengangkat Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di konter. Si mungil berambut _mint_ itu memeluknya erat sekali. Kepalanya dia sungkurkan di bahu Jimin dan mengendus aroma kain kaos yang wangi pelembut.

Jimin mundur sedikit untuk melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun."

Lantas dia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir _plum_ Yoongi. Si mungil itu menyambutnya dengan ajakan ritme yang cepat, tapi Jimin tak bisa dipimpin. Dia tetap konsisten pada temponya yang lamban. Mungkin dia menginginkan ciuman mesra, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Yoongi yang akhirnya terpimpin pun hanya bisa mengikuti keinginannya. Lama-lama dia menikmati cara Jimin memagut, juga cara kerja lidahnya yang secara tak terduga benar-benar lihai berdansa di dalam sana.

"Mhhh—mmhh..." Yoongi meremat rambut Jimin saat dirasa dadanya mulai ngilu karena kekurangan udara. Permainan yang lamban dan lama itu menguras napasnya. Dia pun mengakhiri ciuman dengan bunyi kecupan keras.

"Hhh..." dia menatap Jimin yang rambut _pink_ nya berantakan. Dahi seksinya semakin jelas kala rambut itu tersibak ke belakang dan ke samping—sebagaimana Yoongi membentuknya saat mereka berciuman tadi. Jimin nampak begitu seksi dan tatapan yang tak putus dari bibir Yoongi membuatnya terlihat masih menginginkan belah bibir yang adiktif itu. Tapi selain bibir, masih banyak bagian lain yang bisa dia jamah.

Jimin pun membuka dua kancing pakaian Yoongi dan menarik bagian belakangnya, membuat kerah itu semakin terbuka lebar dan tereksposlah tulang selangka dan garis lekuk antara leher dan bahu yang mulus itu. Jimin mendararatkan bibirnya di sana, menyusuri lengkungnya dan sesekali menghisapnya, atau juga menggigit-gigit gemas.

"Ohh—ngghh..." Yoongi bergumam lirih saat bibir itu terus turun sampai ke bagian tengah dadanya, diam lama dan membuatnya merasakan berat napas Jimin di sana. Lalu bibir itu pindah lagi ke bagian lain, berhenti tepat di puting kirinya.

Jimin mengulumnya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat. Dia juga menghisap puting itu pelan. Yoongi lirih merasa geli juga sebal sebab Jimin melakukannya dengan tempo yang lambat, seolah dia hanya peduli dengan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Jiminhh..." panggil Yoongi saat bayi besar itu beralih ke puting kanannya. Yoongi mendongak saat dirasakannya lagi sensasi geli itu. "Aahh—ssshhh! J!"

Jimin mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama J dan dirasakannya kedua tangan itu menekan kepalanya—memeluknya dengan erat sampai wajahnya benar-benar menempel di dada itu.

"Apah—hhh... apa yang kau lihat?!" Yoongi membentak setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya. Jimin langsung saja menoleh.

"Ah... hehe... jangan anggap aku ada, lanjutkan saja."

Nyatanya J berdiri menopang dagu di meja _bar_ dengan tampang dan cengiran bodohnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, lanjutkan. Aku suka mendengar desahanmu, Yoongi."

"Apa katamu?!" pekik Yoongi marah.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan. Lanjutkan saja."

"Hah?!" pekikan itu makin nyaring selesai Jimin bicara.

"Lanjutkan." Lelaki berambut _pink_ itu sedikit menggeram dengan suara rendahnya. "Lanjutkan di kamar."

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin menyelipkan kepalanya di ketiak Yoongi dan mengangkatnya dengan sekali hentakan. Dia memanggul si rambut _mint_ yang panik itu dengan terburu, langsung membawanya pergi ke kamar.

" _Hyung!_ Kau mau bawa Yoongi kemana?!" J mengejar. Jimin walau membawa beban jalannya tetap cepat. Sementara Yoongi menatap J seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Jimin—apa yang—kenapa—kau sungguhan?!"

"Diamlah!"

" _Hyung!"_

Tidak ada cara lain selain kabur, menghindar, sembunyi. Ya. Jimin pikir dia harus melakukan itu kalau tak mau diganggu oleh J.

 _Brak!_ Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi masuk ke kamar, pintu itu dibanting dan dikunci dari dalam. J yang tertinggal hanya bisa memutar-mutar kenop pintu dan berharap ia dapat membukanya.

" _Hyung_! Yak! _Hyung_! Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat telanjangnya Yoongiii! Biarkan aku masuk dan aku janji hanya akan jadi penontooon! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kaliaan!" J berseru dari balik pintu. Plus gedoran kencangnya yang bar-bar.

Tapi Jimin tak peduli.

"Yaaaakk! _Hyuunggg_!"

:::

 _One Spoon of Sugar_

:::

Yoongi bangun jam 6 pagi dengan pinggang yang teramat sakit. Dia mengenakan pakaiannya dan berjalan tertatih keluar kamar. Dia sebetulnya enggan bergerak, tapi dahaga membuat keengganan itu kalah. Dia benar-benar haus dan butuh minum. Ketika melewati ruang tengah, Yoongi melihat J sedang duduk di sofa menonton kartun.

"Oh, hai, Yoongi. Selamat pagi." lelaki itu menyadari kalau ada yang lewat di belakangnya, jadi dia menoleh.

"Kenapa suaramu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara seraknya—sisa habis mendesah semalaman. Dia agak aneh juga mendengar suara J hampir mirip dengan suaranya. Serak.

"Aku tidak tidur. Begadang."

" _Ngapain_ begadang?"

"Mendengar suaramu dari balik pintu itu." tunjuk J pada pintu kamar Yoongi. "Semalaman. Sampai kalian ngobrol habis klimaks terakhir dan aku pun menyalakan tivi. Kalian selesai sekitar... pukul 3 pagi."

Yoongi betul-betul ingin pingsan saja rasanya. Kenapa dia harus mendengar cerita J yang begitu jelas? Kenapa pula J harus tahu semuanya?

"J..." panggil Yoongi tanpa alasan.

"Oh iya. Jam 5 ponselmu berdering." J menggapai ponsel Yoongi yang tergeletak di meja. Lantas dia berpose seolah akan melempar ponsel mahal itu.

"Jangan dilempar!" bentak Yoongi keras. J hanya _cengengesan._ Dia tidak benar-benar akan melakukan itu. Sebab nyatanya dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi untuk menyerahkan ponselnya. "Telpon? Pesan?"

"Pesan. Tapi tidak tahu dari siapa. Aku tidak tahu _password_ ponselmu jadi tak bisa ku buka."

Yoongi yang telah menerima ponselnya itu pun mengetikkan _password_ dan membuka pesan masuknya. Ada satu. Dari nomor yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah nampak di kotak pesannya.

 _ **From**_ _: Hoseokie_

' _Halo, Yoongi. Pagi ini aku akan pergi ke Jerman. Aku akan menetap di sana dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea. Aku hanya ingin katakan kalau aku tidak membencimu. Maaf jika kau beranggapan begitu. Maaf juga jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin... bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum aku pergi. Bisakah? Minta maaf di pesan rasanya tak sopan bukan?'_

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya nanar. Ia terdiam tanpa terpikirkan apapun untuk sesaat. Hoseok akan pergi? Kenapa tiba-tiba...?

"Yoongi...?" J menatap Yoongi, tapi balasannya hanya setatap kosong.

"J, aku... aku—ah!" tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak dan berlari dengan panik ke kamar mandi. J memungut ponsel yang Yoongi lempar begitu saja ke lantai. Terdengar bunyi kran yang diputar dan suara berisik dari kecipak air itu sampai ke telinga J yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah. Yoongi telah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya dengan terburu, dia pun keluar kamar mandi dan berlari ke pintu. Haruskah J mengingatkannya bahwa si rambut _mint_ itu hanya mengenakan piyama satin tipisnya?

"Yoong! Yoongi!"

J mengejar dan menahan Yoongi di depan pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?!" lelaki itu mencengkram lengan Yoongi dan memaksanya berbalik. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah wajah sedih Yoongi yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Mata kucing itu juga nampak berkaca-kaca. "Yoongi?"

"Aku... aku mau pergi ke bandara. Aku mau bertemu Hoseok!"

"Hoseok? Hoseok mantan pacarmu itu? Apa? Kenapa ke bandara? Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

"Dia mau pergi!" Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya geram. "Dia mau pergi ke Jerman dan tidak akan kembali! Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga!"

"Yoong!"

"Sudah. Biarkan."

" _Hyung?"_

Mereka berdua menoleh. Jimin entah sejak kapan bangun dan berdiri di sana, di belakang J. Lelaki berambut _pink_ itu memasang tampang dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Biarkan dia pergi kalau itu yang dia mau."

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Biarkan saja."

Cengkraman J semakin melonggar. Yoongi melepaskan diri.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar." lelaki itu kembali ke kamar dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah mantel juga dompet. Dua-duanya barang miliknya. Dia memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam saku mantel, lantas melemparnya pada Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu. Pergilah dengan taksi."

Yoongi pun memberi seulas senyum terimakasih pada Jimin.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ucap si tuan _pink._

Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada J dan Jimin, sebetulnya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari. Setidaknya, dia bisa mertemu Hoseok dan mengantarnya pergi untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku pergi."

Yoongi membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Dia berlari mengejar waktu. Dia tak boleh terlambat atau dia tidak akan bisa melihat Hoseok lagi selamanya.

:::

 _One Spoon of Sugar_

:::

J kalang kabut dengan tugasnya. Dia menulis essainya dengan diawasi oleh Jimin di depannya; lelaki itu akan membentaknya kalau dia mulai merengek tak sanggup. J merasa terbebani ketika _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas hanya tinggal menghitung jam. Sementara batas minimum kata yang harus dia tulis pun belum ia capai. Jimin yang entah kapan telah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu hanya melipat tangan di depan dada—menunggu J sampai selesai.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak sanggup lagi... otakku sudah ku peras sampai aku pusing begini..." rengeknya untuk kesekian kali. Dia mulai merasa sakit kepala. Rambutnya dia acak-acak dengan frustasi.

"Selama kau masih bisa bicara, kau masih bisa menulis. Aku tidak mau tahu. Harus selesai sekarang juga. Dua jam lagi kita pergi. Aku tidak mau terlambat karenamu." ketus Jimin. J makin saja ingin menangis.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan ini..."

"Aku saja kerja sendiri tanpa bantuanmu." lelaki itu masih memasang tampang dinginnya. J mendengus resah. Percuma memang membujuk Jimin. Akhirnya dia kembali pada layar _laptop_ nya dan mencoba berpikir lagi.

"Kalau ada Yoongi dia mungkin mau membantuku." J cemberut. "Kenapa 'sih dia harus mengejar si Hoseok itu? Padahal biarkan saja lelaki itu pergi ke Jerman dengan tenang, tidak usah disusul ke bandara segala."

Mendengar gerutuan J, Jimin hanya membuang napas pelit. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Jung Hoseok itu mantan pacarnya Yoongi. Tapi J nampaknya tidak suka kalau Yoongi masih menaruh rasa pada lelaki itu. Lalu Jimin? Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu perasaannya.

Yang jelas dia tak ingin membuat Yoongi menyesal, makanya dia biarkan saja si mungil itu pergi ke bandara.

"Huh, pulang dari bandara akan ku hukum dia." J menyeringai dengan tampang mencurigakan.

"Heh, apa yang kau pikirkan, bocah?" melihatnya begitu, Jimin bertindak.

"Aduh!" J berteriak ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan tega oleh Jimin. Dia merintih dan mengusap-usap bagian bekas pukulan itu dengan tangannya. "Bocah apanya? Kita ini lahir di hari yang sama, di tahun yang sama tahu! Kalau aku bocah, kau juga bocah!"

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu!" bentak Jimin geram.

"Lebih tua apanya kalau hanya sepuluh menit?!"

"Sepuluh menit juga hitungannya aku lahir lebih dulu darimu!"

"Aku juga hanya sepuluh menit kemudian menyusulmu, _mochi_!" J melotot sangar.

"Apa kau bilang? _Mochi_? Katakan sekali lagi!" Jimin melotot tak kalah sangarnya dari J.

" _Mochi_! _Mochi pink_ dengan isi kacang merah!"

"Aish! Sialan kau _dolly_!"

 _Ting nong, ting nong!_

Pertengkaran itu terhenti karena bunyi bel yang nyaring. Si kembar Park sama-sama melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan sejenak saling bertatapan sambil berpikir. Siapa gerangan orang yang menekan bel?

Dengan pikiran itu mereka sama-sama beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Mereka tak menduga, bahwa yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah seseorang yang tak mereka kenal. Seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan dengan tampang _selengean_ yang menjinjing tas besar di tangannya.

"Oh? Bukankah ini... apartemennya Min Yoongi?" lelaki itu nampak bingung. Dia menatap J dan Jimin bergantian. Sekali dia melirik kertas kecil yang ia pegang.

"Memang. Yoongi tinggal di sini, kok." jawab J.

"He?" lelaki itu masih memasang tampang bingungnya. "Lalu... kalian siapa?"

"Kami—"

"Kau siapa?" perkataan J disela oleh Jimin. Si hitam yang berdiri di belakang dengan tangan di bahu Jimin itu hanya memandang kakaknya bingung karena perkataannya tiba-tiba disela.

"Oh, hehe." lelaki berambut _golden brown_ itu terkekeh seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Aku Kim Taehyung. Calon suami Yoongi."

Si kembar ternganga.

"Aku datang dari Daegu untuk mencarinya."

:::

 _One Spoon of Sugar_

:::

 **END?**

 _Yang minta sekuel, sudah saya bikin ya. Yang minta rated naik, sudah saya naikkan juga ya. Tapi nggak kasih lemon, kasihnya jeruk nipis aja. Biar greget. Ahahahahahhahahah *ku tertawa seperti planktonamor*_

 _Ini saya tulis di sela-sela ngerjain bab 3. Duh, emang ya, setelah mumet nganalisis itu butuh pelampiasan. Saya ubek-ubek galeri foto dan nemu blackpink Jimin. Langsung kepikiran buat bikin sekuel dari dua sendok Park. Ngomong-ngomong, judulnya aneh ya?_

 _Betewe, saya ngakak juga pas banyak yang bilang Yoongi harem. Hm... kalo harem mah ngga bakal ada galau-galau pilih yang mana, semua sikat aheheheheh._

 _Udah dulu ah cuapcuapnya. Saya sekalian mau minta maaf karena beberapa fanfic belum bisa saya lanjutkan karena keterbatasan waktu. Ditunggu saja ya, saya hiatus nggak lama-lama kok heheh._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
